


Anything you want

by Anoisies



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Beelzebub was Raziel before Falling, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley was Kabaiel before Falling, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Implied Crowley/Aziraphale - Freeform, IneffableInfernoBTFContest, Lucifer is piece of shit, M/M, Multi, Possessive Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Top Lucifer (Good Omens), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoisies/pseuds/Anoisies
Summary: This fic is for the amazing Nixarim's #IneffableInfernoBTFContestWhat if Kabaiel (Crowley) discovered Lucifer's true intentions before the Rise?-Lucifer was not angry. He waslivid.He left him. His Star Maker dared to leave him. He betrayed him.Lucifer never felt so furious, he could not wait to get his hands on him and on that stupid little angel with whom he had run away.TW: toxic relationship
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Kudos: 49





	Anything you want

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the amazing Nixarim's #IneffableInfernoBTFContest  
> Go check her Instagram @Nixarim
> 
> This is the first time I've written a fic in English from scratch. I'm a bit nervous, but I did my very best, and I really hope you like it.  
> TW: toxic relationship

Lucifer was not angry. He was _livid_.

He left him. His Star Maker dared to leave him. He betrayed him. 

Lucifer never felt so furious, he could not wait to get his hands on him and on that stupid little angel with whom he had run away. 

He kept pacing back and forth obsessively until a stern voice distracted him from his thoughts. “Sir, we found him. We have also taken into custody the Principality who was with him.” Raziel announced, a little worried. “I'm afraid he revealed too many informations to him, we had no choice” 

Lucifer turned to them, a wide grin printed on his lips. “You did an excellent job, Raziel. More than I expected” he congratulated them, patting their shoulder. 

Raziel nodded, but they looked a bit nervous. “Sir, the Archangels have already noticed the sudden disappearance of the Principality of Aziraphale. They are not pleased, it can cause trouble to all of us. May I suggest you to erase his memory and-” 

“No!” Lucifer interrupted them. “He will be useful to our cause. He is stupid and naive, but he is still a trained soldier” he explained unceremoniously, making it clear that he wanted to drop the subject. 

Raziel seemed to want to reply, but in the end they said nothing. “What should we do with Kabaiel?” they asked hesitantly. 

“Bring him to my chambers” Lucifer grinned. “I think Kabaiel and I need to have a talk. While I deal with him, make sure that nobody touches the Principality, but keep an eye on him until I say otherwise” 

Raziel nodded, stepping back to leave their leader alone. “Yes, sir.” 

* * *

Lucifer entered the room, pleased to see Kabaiel on his knees at the foot of the enormous bed Lucifer had made for them, his hands tied behind his back, his amber eyes full of resentment. His face was severely bruised, and the scratches on his arms told him that he had not gone down without a fight. 

Lucifer sighed, standing in front of him and lifting his chin with a finger. “Don't look at me like that, Kabaiel. You wouldn't be in these conditions if you hadn't tried to run away from me.” 

“You lied to me! You betrayed my trust first!” Kabaiel yelled. “I thought you wanted to change things for the better, but you're just a power-hungry asshole who is willing to sacrifice innocent civilians in order to achieve your goal”. 

Lucifer looked at him, unamused. “My dear Star Maker, you are so naive as to believe that the Archangels will actually listen to us without having a sword pointed at their throat. I don’t want to kill or hurt them or the civilians, there is no point in it, but if they oppose us we must be ready to defend ourselves” he explained dryly. 

Kabaiel laughed hysterically, tears forming in his eyes. “Of fucking course. Some of your minions hurt Aziraphale, they beat him until he passed out, he's in much worse condition than mine” he hissed. “Is this how you will treat those who won't want to follow you?” he barked, staring at him with his accusatory eyes. 

Lucifer sighed again, kneeling to get to his level. Kabaiel had always been too _soft_. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart, they shouldn’t have done that. I specifically ordered them to bring you both safe and without a scratch, and they will be punished for their disobedience” he said in a sweet tone, gently stroking his face to miracle his bruises away. Kabaiel shivered, trying to avoid his touch by stepping back until he slammed his back against the edge of the bed. “Don’t touch me” he screamed, “Just… just leave us alone. Please!” 

Patience was not Lucifer's strongest virtue, but he forced himself to smile, giving Kabaiel some space. “Darling, I can’t leave you alone. The Archangels have already noticed that Aziraphale is gone, and now they are after you both. They are after _us_ ”. Kabaiel frowned, and Lucifer sat in front of him. 

“Aziraphale is a Principality, a soldier, and word is spreading that Aziraphale has joined us. They are afraid that he will raise an army for me. They won't go easy on him if he goes back to them.” 

Kabaiel looked shocked, closing and opening his mouth as if he were looking for words he could not find. “What are you talking about? It doesn’t make any sense!” 

Lucifer looked genuinely sorry, trying to stroke his cheek again. This time, Kabaiel did not pull away. 

“I could wipe his memory and send him back, but they will do anything to get informations out of him, they might even torture him in order to get something against me, and you will face the same fate if you go him, and I can’t let you do that” Lucifer said with brutal honesty, sounding seriously concerned about his lover. 

Kabaiel looked puzzled, only to burst into a hysterical laughter. “Stop making fun of me, I won’t take any of your bullshit. The Archangels are assholes, but they would never torture an innocent angel, and since when do you care so much about Aziraphale?” 

Lucifer felt anger boiling in his veins, but he kept calm. He could not afford to lose Kabaiel for a fit of rage, even though he was being difficult. “I care about Aziraphale because I care about _you_ , I will protect him personally if that will make you feel safe and happy.” 

Kabaiel was flabbergasted, he did not know what to say anymore. He desperately wanted to believe his words. He desperately wanted to be wrong, he wanted to believe that Lucifer was still worthy of his trust and that he had misinterpreted his intentions. 

Lucifer knew he had to make a move now that Kabaiel was doubtful. He embraced him, stroking his long red hair. “Everything will be fine, my Star Maker” he reassured him, kissing him on the forehead. “I will not allow them to harm you. Let me take care of everything, I swear I will protect you both” 

Kabiael stayed still, staring at the white wall behind Lucifer. “What if Aziraphale refuses to stay? What will you do in that case?” he asked coldly, looking him straight in the eye. 

Lucifer just grinned, taking a step back. He lifted his chin with his index finger, hissing on his lips. “If he doesn’t want to stay, I can’t promise he won’t get _seriously_ injuredy, or worst.” 

Lucifer felt the shiver that ran through Kabaiel's body, who widened his eyes before looking at him with disgust. “Are you fucking threatening me now?” 

“Oh, no, dearest. I am simply telling the truth” Lucifer said in a sugary sweet tone. “My angels will not touch him as long as he is under my protection, but if he refuses to join us I cannot guarantee for his safety, and be sure he won’t get a better treatment from the Archangels if he manages to get to them in one piece.” 

For the first time, Kabaiel did not seem to know what to argue. He looked down, looking defeated and scared, trembling from head to toe. Lucifer knew that he had touched the right button. 

“My Star Maker, don't be upset, nothing bad will happen” he reassured him with a pat on his arm. “All you have to do is convince him to stay and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, like trying to run away” 

After a moment, Kabaiel let out a shaky breath. He had no choice. He had to do whatever was necessary to protect Aziraphale. His angel did not have to pay for his mistakes. 

“Ok, I’ll do it” he whispered. “Tell me what to do, I will do anything you want” 

Lucifer grinned, kissing him passionately, nibbling his lower lip. “Good angel”, he whispered against his lips. He proceeded to kiss his jaw, leaving a soft nibble on his chin, and to lick his neck, biting him possessively. Kabaiel let out a soft moan, igniting his lover's desire. 

“I’m glad that we have found an agreement” Lucifer said, moving one hand between Kabaiel's legs to touch his effort, caressing his lower lip with the other. “You should still make it up to me for trying to escape, my Star Maker, don’t you think?” he asked seductively, continuing to tease him without giving him the friction he needed. 

Kabaiel whimpered, feeling his body react to those tempting attentions, sinking his nails into his palms and biting his lips to avoid making any more noise. Lucifer chuckled, doubling his efforts to hear that delicious sound again. 

“Ow, just let go, dearest” he purred. “Two words, and I will do anything you want. Ask me.” 

Kabaiel shivered at those words. There was no point in denying himself to him, he just let himself go against the bed, leaning his head on the mattress. Everything was going to be fine. 

_Everything is going to be fine._

_Everything is going to be fine._

“Forgive me” he whispered. “Please, I just want to be forgiven.” 

Lucifer chuckled, lapping at his neck. “I’m happy to forgive you, my Star Maker” he murmured, “now kneel properly.” 

Kabaiel did what he was ordered to do immediately, kneeling with his back straight, ready to give whatever his lover wanted. Lucifer smiled, getting up and stroking his long red hair. “Will you allow me to fuck that pretty mouth of yours, my dear?” 

Kabaiel felt his legs tremble, but he nodded without hesitation. Lucifer made their robes disappear with a snap of his fingers without other words, touching himself to make his effort hard faster. He pulled Kabaiel's hair into a ponytail with one hand, with the other he took his effort in his hand to align it with his lover's mouth. 

“Are you ready?” he asked, and Kabaiel silently nodded again. Lucifer did not wait a moment longer, roughly pushing himself into his mouth. He moaned loudly, losing himself in the delicious warmth around him. 

“Ah- Fuck! I can’t be gentle this time” he purred. “But you're such a good angel, you can bear it, right?” he asked, knowing too well the effect that those words had on his Star Maker. “Oh, you like when I tell you how good you are, don’t you” he hissed, continuing to fuck his mouth mercilessly. 

Kabaiel whimpered around him. Everything he said was true. 

His jaw was starting to be sore, his knees were asking for mercy and the rope that kept his wrists tied was starting to burn his skin, but he stayed still and took all that Lucifer had to give. 

He could bear it. 

After a particularly rough thrust, Lucifer noticed the tears forming in his lover's eyes. “Is it too much for you, dearest?” he asked, stroking his cheek. He pulled out, and Kabaiel coughed a little. 

Lucifer took him in his arms and pushed him on the bed. “Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm not done with you yet” he whispered, spreading his legs. 

Kabaiel yelped. In that position, the weight of his body was pressed on his already sore wrists and now the pain was almost unbearable. “Please, release my hands. It hurts!” he begged, feeling tears running down his cheeks. 

Lucifer stroked his face gently, kissing his tears away. “Oh, poor little one. There is no need for these” he soothed him. “If you turn around, your hands won't hurt.” 

Kabaiel wanted to see that damned rope disappear, but he obeyed without objecting. He needed to be especially good this time. 

He got down on his hands and knees, and Lucifer was immediately behind him, greedily touching every inch he could reach. “I would have preferred to see your face while I fucked you, but you are gorgeous even like this” he murmured, spreading his legs more. “Sorry, I don’t have time to prepare you” 

Kabaiel trembled violently, but he remained silent. He felt the miracle on his body, and a second later Lucifer pushed into his perfectly lubricated and prepared hole. Lucifer grabbed his hips, setting a punishing pace without wasting time, and Kabaiel indulged in pleasure. 

It was so much easier like this, moaning and begging when Lucifer stimulated his most sensitive part with every snap of his hips, enjoying every scratch on his hips, on his back, on his shoulders, without thinking about what would happen next. 

Yes, it was way easier in that moment. 

Maybe that was how things was supposed to go. Maybe he was destined to follow Lucifer, to serve him faithfully, to stay by his side forever. 

After all, Lucifer and Aziraphale were the only ones who had shown to care about him in their own way. 

It was not long before Lucifer's thrusts became irregular, his moans became louder and louder. He grabbed one shoulder to push himself deeper, feeling a drop of sweat fall on his lover's back. He collapsed on top of him a few moments later, reaching his peak, and Kabaiel followed him immediately after, coming untouched on the sheets. 

Lucifer stayed inside him for a while, giving him sweet kisses on his shoulder and stroking his hair. “You were perfect, my Star Maker. I didn't even need to do anything to make you come” he soothed him, kissing his temple. “I am glad that our _disagreement_ has been resolved” 

“Yes, I'm glad too” he replied, resting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes. He had never felt so physically and emotionally drained. 

Lucifer pulled out, releasing his hands. He turned him around, forcing him to stare into his eyes. “Remember our deal, Kabaiel. I don't care how, but make sure Aziraphale doesn’t do anything to harm us” he whispered against his lips. “Persuade him, tie him up, fuck his brain out of him, I don't care as long as we have his loyalty.” 

Kabaiel nodded. “I’ll do it” he said, and Lucifer smiled brightly, kissing him on the lips before getting up from their bed to get dressed. “I know, dearest. I trust that you’ll do a good job, for us.” 

Without other words, Lucifer left the room, leaving Kabaiel completely alone. 

The red-haired angel rubbed his wrists, abraded by the rope, and laid on his back on the dirty sheets to take a moment of rest. Kabaiel knew he did not have much time, he had to find Aziraphale as soon as possible. 

He allowed himself to count to one hundred, then he got up to put his robe back on and miracle away the bruises on his neck and on his thighs. He had just finished adjusting when the room doors opened. 

At the entrance, there was an angel with long silver hair and a familiar face. “Kabaiel!” he yelled, throwing himself into his arms. Kabaiel sank into his hug, feeling the other's body to make sure it was true. 

“Aziraphale” he sobbed against his shoulder. “You are safe! You are safe, thanks _Someone_ ” he sighed, carefully examining him to check his injuries. He seemed to be fine, there was no trace of the bruises on his face and his split lip was completely healed. 

He sighed in relief, kissing every inch of his face; his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his lips, until Aziraphale put his hands on his chest. “Kabaiel, let me look at you. Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?” he asked frantically, examining him with his eyes in search of something wrong. 

Kabaiel felt tears in his eyes. _My angel, my kind and caring angel_. He felt terribly dirty next to him. He needed to protect him. 

“I’m fine, he didn’t hurt me” he tried to reassure him, stroking his soft long curls. “He forgave me for everything, there is nothing to worry about.” 

Aziraphale did not seem convinced at all, on the contrary, he was even more suspicious than before. “Kabaiel, we need to find a way to stop Lucifer. He is going to kill innocent angels, we need to go back and warn the Archangels as soon as possible!” 

Kabaiel hugged him tightly. “Aziraphale, that is not an option anymore” he confessed in a sorry tone. “The Archangels are after us, they believe you are an angel of the Morning Star and they will hurt you if they put their hands on you” he said, holding him to comfort him. Aziraphale was shocked, his blue eyes full of fear and anger. 

“What do you mean?” he screamed, pushing him away. “They know that I would never join him, Lucifer must have lied. They are certainly looking for us and-” he stammered, terribly scared. Kabaiel took his face in his hands, looking him in the eyes to calm him down. 

He stroked his cheeks, feeling his body tremble under his palms. “Aziraphale, please listen to me. The Archangels would do anything to destroy those like me, they will not hesitate to harm you even for a single suspicion” he told him, trying to use the sweetest tone he could. “They won't care if you're innocent or not, they just want an excuse to attack us, and I can't allow them to touch you. I promise that nobody will get hurt, but I need you here, with me.” 

Aziraphale looked shocked and confused, and only one question was in his mind. “Why do you still trust Lucifer so much? You said yourself that he only wants power. What has changed? Tell me the truth!” 

Kabaiel smiled sadly, pressing a kiss on his forehead. “Because he is the only one who can protect you now, my angel" he explained like he just stated a fact, making Aziraphale even angrier. 

“I don't want his protection, Kabaiel, he still brainwashing you" he snapped, grabbing him by the collar of his robe. “You must not listen to him, he will only hurt you, please let's go away!” 

Kabaiel felt his heart break. He was desperate. On impulse, he kissed him again on the lips, holding him as tight as he could. “Please, please, just- just give me some time” he begged. “We have some time left before the Rise, I can talk him into going for a more peaceful solution. I still have some influence in his ranks, but I need you to trust me and cooperate, ok? Please, _listen_ to me, just this time" 

Aziraphale remained silent at those words, trembling in his arms. “Will it really work? Will we be able to save innocent civilians like this?” he asked with a low voice. Kabaiel buried his face in his long silvery hair, inhaling deeply his delicate scent. 

“Everything is going to be fine” he promised, looking up at the door. 

There, barely noticeable, Lucifer was looking at them, listening carefully to their conversation. He was there, he had always been there. 

The game had just begun.


End file.
